Eyes That Never Open
by VictoriaDelJewel101
Summary: In this Gatsby theme story, Sasuke Uchiha is a rich man, fixed and desperate on having Naruto help reunite him and his cousin Akari, after many years apart in future Konoha. But, soon after they meet and begin an affair, things take a turn for the worse for Sasuke, Akari and Naruto


"So, tell me, why are you here again?" the doctor said.

"You know why," I said. "I can't eat or sleep. I've become an alcoholic and recently have become depressed."

The doctor stood over me, and looked into my eyes with a flashlight. "Tell me, why you're like this."

"Well, it's actually a long story.."

"Go ahead, I'm here to listen. Remember, you're paying me to listen to why you're the way you are, then help you get better."

I looked at him. He smoked a cigarette cooly, no care in the world. The story of how I am the way I am right now, is awfully long. I really didn't like to talk about it. I didn't even know how to start. So many things that happened with Reira..

"Why don't you start just a little before everything had really happened," he said. "You were in the Shinobi World War, and then this past summer you had just came back. Start from there, from when you first came home."

I looked at him with anxiety. I sighed, hoping it would relieve me just a little. It helped some, but now I had to explain the last seven and a half months.

"Go on," he urged me.

It had all started last summer, in the beginning of June. I had just pulled up to my new home in North Konoha. I had been gone since the war started, and Konoha had bebuilt itself. Everything was taller, better, bigger, and brighter. My cousin, Akari, had bought this house for me, hoping it would bring us closer. We had been very close when we were young, until the war. I got sent off, and hadn't spoken to her until last month. He had pitched an idea to move into a house, right on the bay, next to the richest people in Konoha. Her husband, Kakashi Hatake, was also one of the wealthiest men in Konoha. They lived right across the bay, in East Konoha. Their house was as beautiful as Akari.

Kakashi, I met in high school. He was one of the most popular guys in school. He had fallen madly in love with Akari and proposed to her a year after we finished high school. Finally, after years of not seeing the both of them, they invited me over to dinner tonight.

I settled in my new home. When I walked in, the air was on, the furniture was in place, and all the utilities had been taken care of. Kakashi really did keep his promise. I unpacked everything, and opened all the windows. On the left side of my new home, was a big, and beautiful mansion. It was huge, and probably belonged to some rich, snobby new-money man. I looked up to notice that the curtain to one of the mansions windows was pulled back, as if someone was watching me. I paid no attention to it, and closed the window, still unpacking. I showered and got ready for dinner. I looked into the mirror, and combed my blonde hair to the side. I also changed into a casual suit, and shoes. I wanted to look nice, since I was seeing Akari, but then again she was my family so I could dress casual.

It was about six o'clock, when I left my home. I got into my black new mustang, and drove off to East Konoha. I drove, and passed through the city. There were many new places to see. I saw about five more ramen shops, and other businesses that were newly opened. I smiled when I saw their big, egg white colored house. Once I pulled up in their driveway, I was greeted by Kakashi's butlers. I got off and they immiedently took my jacket and keys.

Another butler took me inside the mansion, escorting me to my beautiful cousin, but instead he led me to another person. Once he opened another door, I found a man with grey, slicked back hair, sporting a black and grey suit, with a gold Rollex watch. His hair was smoothed and shaved at the back and sides, leaving the top longer, but slicked back. He smiled at me and gave me hug.

"Naruto!" he said, shaking my hand after the huge manly hug. "It's been years! Where have you been!?"

I smiled at him and shrugged. I honestly never really liked Kakashi, but put up with him for my cousins sake.

"So, how's that new job I got you?" he said to me.

"Well, I haven't exactly started yet, but I should be on Monday!" I said to him. "Oh, and thank you again for putting in a word with the Hokage!"

"It's not putting in a word Naruto," he said to me. Then he got really in my face, and looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes were very dull, and boring, like rock. "It's putting in a few hundred dollars.."

I cringed inside after he told me this. In the online Skype interview with the Hokage, he had said he read over my whole application, and was impressed with me.. I guess not.

We walked past "his" hallway. His hallway had all his trophies and medals from high school and college. He paid his way out of war, and that's how him and Akari stayed together.

"See this one?" he said. "I had done every touch down for 3 games straight. But those glory days are over!"

I smiled at him awkwardly. "Come on now. The girls are in here!"

Girls?

He opened a huge white door. Inside were beautiful chandeliers, and couches. The windows were big and bright, and the floor was made of marble. The curtains were white, and made of pure Asian silk. There was a small, white marble bar off to the side, and a all-glass coffee tabel.

"Kakashi?" a woman with a soft, sweet voice said. She and another woman lied on the biggest couch together. The woman's hands raised, playing with her fingers and rings.

"Why no, it's Naruto," Kakashi said to her, making his way towards the bar.

One of the ladies sprung up gently. The woman who sprung up had long, black, beautiful wavy hair. Her skin was creamy, and her eyes were the color of the ocean. Her lips were big, and plump, and her makeup looked flawless. She looked up at me and smiled. This woman had been called by many names-The beauty killer, the black pearl woman, and even had been called more beautiful than the queen of the Universe. This woman, was Akari..

"Naruto, how lovely to see you," she said getting up, and embracing me in her arms. I hugged her back, and that's when I saw who the other woman was. She had short, pretty, pink straight hair. Her eyes were as green as Kakashi's grass, and her skin was close to the color of milk. She wore only small amount of makeup, just lipgloss and mascara. She smiled at me, and walked towards my cousin and I.

"Oh, this is Sakura Haruno. Her father owns a new chain of banks in Yuki and Amegakure," Akari said to me.

I believe I had seen Sakura in magazine that Akari sent me. They were both models. Akari was a makeup artist, model, and clothing designer. Her clothing line was always presented each year in Konoha fashion week, and her modeling was stunning. She pulled off everything and anything.

Sakura Haruno, was a name I had heard few times at the base. She really was well known. When I got a closer look at her face, I then knew exactly who she was.

Sakura was a model, mainly popular in Kumogakure. She did a bit of singing with Akari on the side. She was also a painter. I had seen many of her portrait paintings online, and I had heard that she was a good painter. Sakura wore a white, fluffy gown. It was almost like a casual wedding dress. That's how all the women dressed here in Konoha, if you were among the rich. Sakura then caught me staring at her. Her green eyes sparkled, and she gave me a small smile.

I smiled back, and felt something deep in the pit of my stomach. Akari then noticed our small moment, and smiled widely at the both of us.

"Sakura, this is my dear cousin, Naruto," she said. Sakura walked closer to me, and let her hand out. "He's a new ninja trainer,"

"I'm sure," she said. I grabbed her hand, and kissed it, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Well, Naruto, it's your first night home in Konoha. Is there anything special you'd like to eat?" Kakashi said, giving me a shot glass that contained a small amount of light brown liquid. I took it in my hands and smiled at him. "C'mon we have a whole buffet here! Let's have a feast!"

"Well, if you insist."

Suddenly, his butlers opened another door, that let to one of their kitchens. They then brought trays of many different food options. I saw many kinds of ramens, soups, gyoza, curry, different sweets. Everything was on those trays. I chose to eat some katsu-don, and of course ramen.

Once we got settled down, and began eating, Akari looked at me and smiled.

"Would you like to know something Naruto," she asked me. I looked around the table, and laughed.

"Well of course!" I said.

"I heard that Neji, you know, the really smart one with the byakugan, well he's getting married to Tenten, a girl that he's been with for forever. The thing is, they're getting married, in the land of fire, on a bank loan by Sakura's father,"

"Of course they are. For as long as I've known Neji, the mans been an alcoholic.. Even in high school. I don't know how Tenten can be with a man like that," Sakura said.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with drinking a little alcohol is there?" Kakashi said, washing his liquor into his mouth.

We all looked at him and said nothing.

"Speaking of beeing poor and hopeless, I'm attending a party soon. I don't exactly know who the host is, but I know that the man lives in East Konoha, and is very, very wealthy. I heard that whoever is throwing this party, is the son of the most wanted man in the nations. Oh, and also, I do know that he throws parties every two weeks!" Sakura said.

"Oh, I live in East Konoha!" I said outloud smiling. She then turned and looked at me.

"Oh, then maybe you've heard of this man. He lives on YukiManor road,"

"Why, that's where I live!"

"Hm," she said. She then closed her eyes and opened them slowly. "Well, would you mind escorting me to this amazing party?"

I hesitated for a moment, then smiled. "I'd be glad to. When is it?"

"It's this Saturday, at seven."

I nodded and smiled, then noticed Kakashi was looking at us. The man kept taking shot, after shot after shot.

"Say, Naruto, why don't we go pull into town after dinner?" Kakashi slurred. "Maybe we would go for a few drinks?"

"Oh no, I must be getting home. I have my first day on the job, unless it rains tomorrow."

Kakashi shrugged, and looked at Akari. "So, when is your next photo shoot?"

"Well, I have one soon, in about a month. Although, the woman doing the shoot wants me to pose nude. Not completely, but I'm still quite not comfortable with the idea."

Akari was like that. She was a modest girl. She had morals. Akari has always been like that. Ever since her parents died. Her parents died when we were about fifteen. Prior to that, she had been the most loudest, funniest girl I'd known. She still is, but keeps her calm around her friends, and husband. Akari and I are exactly three days apart. I'm the older one. I grew up with her. Our mothers were close. My aunt, was the one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She looked nothing like Akari, but yet, still she was beautiful. Akari's hair was pitch black, and reflected light like the way her diamonds did. It was wavy, and tousled, and the length was about to her lower back. Her eyes were big, round, and as crystal blue as the ocean. Her lashes were black and long, and since she was a makeup artist, she always any cosmetic she put on her face perfect. Her lips with round and big, and naturally pink. Her skin was creamy, smooth, and flawless. Her nails were done, painted a pink and purple matte color. Her smile was as big, and beautiful as the moon on a clear night. Her nose was just like mine, straight with a slight arch, only smaller. She was a little tall, almost the same height at me. She was about 5"5, and I was 5"9. One of the strangest things about Akari, is that she had a few tattoos. She had one on her right forearm, of jack-o-lantern. Another one on her left thigh of the Bride of Frankenstein. She said that tattoo had the most meaning. It represents how something based on horror, could be one of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Then, everyone's favorite tattoo, was small cursive writing on the side of her right hand that said "_Stay Beautiful_". Photographers loved that tattoo, but strangely it meant nothing to Akari. In fact, she had even said she hated that tattoo.

Akari and I had spent many of our younger days in her room. We'd have tea parties, and make club houses, watching movies, and eating big bowls of cereal. I've always been close to Akari, and was the one who encouraged her to start her singing career. I had taken piano lessons when I was younger, and that's what made Akari start singing. She had wrote down lyrics to a song she adored. The song was called Video Games by: Lana Del Rey.

"Put his favorite perfume on, go play a video game," she sang.

"See, this is why I should learn the piano parts," I said to her as she sang her heart away.

She stopped and looked at me. "Let's go to the music room! You know piano, why don't we go write a song together! I'll sing and you play," she said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the various rooms in her house.

Once we got to the piano room, she sat me down at the grand piano. I opened it up and played a few simple notes.

"I have not quite considered the problem. Could it be that I'm an excuse to every single problem?" she sang. Her voice was beautiful.

We sang, and played music until night came upon us, and I had to go home. Since then, for a few years, we wrote music together, and even made an EP that we never released.

After dinner ended, Sakura and I exchanged contact information so I could escort her to the party. I was very interested in the man that was throwing these amazing parties. I drove home, and when I got there, I saw someone on the beach. It was tall man, facing toward the bay. His hands were in his pockets, and he just kept staring out to the ocean. He looked deep in thought.

I didn't stare at him for too long. A few moments later I went inside and settled into bed. Tomorrow was my first day on the job. I intended on doing a fine job. New laws said that if you were good in your job, and another war started, you could counter going into the war. That's what I hoped.

I woke up bright and early. I showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Right when I grabbed my car keys, I heard a loud thunder go off somewhere in the distance. I then heard the sound of water falling from the sky, and onto the ground. I guess I had gotten dressed for nothing. I sat down on my couch, and thought what I'd do now. I could just call Sakura, and see what she was doing, but for some reason, I had a feeling she was busy. I walked to my kitchen, hoping to make instant ramen, before I remembered I had a new piano Kakashi had gotten for me as a housewarming gift. I walked to it, and opened up where the board was.

I played a few random things before picking up a melody of some sort. I then repeated it over and over again before adding more notes and rhythms. I did that for a good hour. It was twelve o'clock when I got a mysterious knock on my door. I got up and opened it. Once I had swung the door open, and man in a nice suit and tie smiled at me. His hair was tied back, and resembled that of a pineapple.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he asked me.

"Yes sir!" I said.

He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small, thick piece of paper. Around it was gold paper, and in the middle, was an invitation. I took a small glance at it before the man left. He walked away swiftly. I watched him open up the gates to my neighbors house, the one with the huge mansion. I smiled, and then closed my door. I looked down at the paper again, and read everything that was on it.

_Dear Mr. Uzumaki,_

_I would like to invite you and your friends to attend a party at my home, this Saturday at seven o'clock. _

_Thank you,_

_ Sasuke Uchiha, your next door neighbor_

I put the elegant invitation down on a coffee table and looked out my window that faced my wealthy neighbors house. Sasuke Uchiha was the mans name.


End file.
